extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Xiu
General Information Mayan|culture = Yucatec (Mayan)|tech_group = Mesoamerican|government = Native Tribal Despotism|capital = Mani (2637)|rank = Kingdom|tag = XIU|development = Start: 25}} is a Mayan Yucatec native despotic tribe located in the West Yucatan area, Central America region and subcontinent, of the North America continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the native autocracy borders fellow Mayan countries ( south and east) and the waters of the Gulf of Mexico and Bay of Campeche (Gulf of Mexico area, Caribbean Sea region) northwest. will be annexed by Nahuatl in 930, released from in 970, gaining cores, then annexed by Mayan , losing its cores in 987, released from , gaining cores, in 1441, and finally annexed by Catholic 's colonial subject Catholic New Spain on January 23, 1542 never to appear on map again for the rest of the timeline. See also: Spain, Maya, Cocomes, Kiche, Itza Decisions Reunite the League of Mayapan * Requirement(s): ** Culture Group is Mayan ** Religion is Mayan ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** does not exist ** Is not: or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Petén (842), Sotuta (846), Mani (2637), Ecab (2636), Chacujal (2634) and Xicallanco (2640) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): West Yucatan and East Yucatan ** Gain 25 Prestige Strategy First, focus on conquering the other Mayan states so you can form Maya, then you can focus on reforming the Mayan religion. Do whatever you can to pass reforms as quickly as you can. The advantage of the Mayans over the Central Americans is that the Mayan religion has no Doomsday; so that's one less problem for you. Just focus on crushing the Central American countries and Mayan vassals that try to revolt against you. The most important reform is the Colonist one, especially if you start at a date earlier than 1444, however for Xiu and Cocomes, this isn't much of an option due to their late starting date. Having as much of the Americas colonized before the Europeans show up is your top priority after reforming the Mayan religion. Mayan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.00 National Unrest ** +15.0% Fort Defense * Ambition: ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ideas: ** The Sacred Cenote: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Building Traditions: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Ancient Feuds: *** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** Shipwreck Survivors: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Kuchkabal: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Remote Isolation: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Caste War: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:Mayan countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Central America subcontinent Category:Yucatec countries Category:Mayan (culture) countries Category:Mesoamerican (Tech) Category:Native Tribal Despotism Category:Present Day